


Christmas Day

by silentdescant



Series: Babygirl [6]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Phone Sex, dd/lg, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: This follows "Present"; Mitch follow through on his promise to wear the plug on Christmas day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sarah. Merry Christmas, everyone!!

“Is it in?” Scott asks softly. His sisters are watching a movie with the kids just around the corner, and he’s extremely aware of what he can and cannot say aloud.

Mitch doesn’t seem to have the same issue; he must be in his bedroom. “I took it out to clean it earlier but I put it back in right after,” he says. He doesn’t sound at all embarrassed about it, which is interesting. His texts earlier made Scott imagine him squirming and blushing.

“How was it today?”

“It was… hard,” Mitch replies. There’s a little more hesitance in his voice now. “Every time I moved I could feel it inside me.”

“How did it feel, babygirl?” Scott murmurs. “Tell me.”

“I already told you,” Mitch whines. Ah, he’s reached the point of embarrassment.

Scott’s fascinated by what triggers it, why some things do and others don’t. He pushes, hardens his voice slightly as he says, “Tell me how it felt inside you.”

“It felt like… like you were touching me,” Mitch says. “Like you were fingering me or just… just holding me open. Like your… like your cock was holding me open all day, like you were fucking me all day, daddy, it was—it was so much.”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Scott glances into the living room; the movie’s pretty loud. “Are you in your room, babygirl?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you… ready for bed?”

“I’m naked,” Mitch says. It’s early, but Scott can understand Mitch’s desire to be away from his family after such a long day of teasing.

“Good. Good girl. I want you to lay down and—actually, wait, hold on.” He glances into the living room again and Lauren catches his eye. He can feel heat staining his cheeks pink. He gestures to his phone and gives her a signal for ‘one minute’ and she rolls her eyes at him. Scott hurries down the hallway and shuts himself into the bathroom.

“Okay, baby, are you there, are you on the bed?” he asks urgently. He doesn’t want this to be rushed, Mitch deserves more than that. But it’s been a long day of teasing, on both their parts, and Scott’s sure he’s keyed up enough already.

“I’m on the bed, daddy,” Mitch says.

“I want you to spread your legs, baby. Reach between them and just touch the base. Tell me how it feels.”

Mitch moans softly. “It feels… I can feel the jewel.”

“Good girl, keep going.”

“I can feel when I touch it, it—it moves just a little bit. I can—I want to—”

Scott thinks about what he would do if Mitch was spread out in front of him. He imagines it, imagines Mitch’s skinny, gangly legs akimbo, the pink, sparkly base of the plug glinting in the light. “Tap it,” he says. “Twice with your fingers.”

“Unnh, yeah, yes.”

“Tell me, babygirl.”

“I felt it so deep,” Mitch says. “It’s like I’m—it’s like… It’s like you’re teasing me, daddy, please, can I do it again.”

“I want you to rock it this time,” Scott tells him. “Hold the base and push it up. Push it deeper. Don’t stop talking, baby, I want to hear you.”

“I’m pushing it now,” Mitch says. “Oh, oh, can I do it again, please?”

“Yes, do it again. How turned on are you, baby?”

“I’m so wet for you, daddy,” Mitch sighs. “The plug, it’s like… like I can feel you inside me, in my cunt.”

Scott loses his breath. Mitch’s words hit him like a punch to the gut, and he wishes he could see Mitch right now, see his face, see how his features soften and he sighs and breathes and quivers. He can hear the shake in Mitch’s voice, in the whining noises he’s making, and Scott wants to be there, touching him, kissing his trembling lips.

His knees are weak. He grips the edge of the sink with one hand, leans heavily against it. Mitch is giving him all the cues he needs, but Scott still doesn’t know how to proceed. If Mitch was in front of him, he would let his hands do the talking, but he’s not. He has to _say_ something to get Mitch off.

“I wish you could fuck me right now, Scott,” Mitch whines. “I need you so bad, daddy.”

“I wish that too, babygirl,” Scott replies. He pictures Mitch laid out on his bed, his legs spread wide, his long fingers resting against the base of the plug. “You’re on your back, Mitchy?”

“Yes.”

“Turn over for me, baby. Put a pillow under your hips. I don’t want you to touch yourself, okay? Just the pillow. Just your hips.”

There’s a lot of rustling as Mitch complies, rearranging the blankets and pillows and whatever else, and his voice is a little further away, a little quieter when he replies, “Can I move, please? Can I—”

“Roll those hips, baby. Let me hear you.”

Scott can picture it perfectly, Mitch’s narrow ass raised up off the bed, on display with his legs spread wide for balance. He can picture the bejeweled plug nestled between Mitch’s cheeks, glinting with each movement.

“Reach back,” he says, “fuck yourself with the plug. Imagine it’s me, babygirl. Imagine I’m fucking you right now. Imagine it’s me inside you. My cock holding you open, pushing so deep…”

“Yes,” Mitch whines. “Yes, _yes_.”

“Press back into it…”

“I want to come, daddy, please let me come…”

“Are you close, baby? Tell me how wet you are. How close.”

“I’m fuckin’ dripping, daddy, I’m so wet for you. I wanna come so bad. Please, _please_ let me come. I’m so close. I need it, daddy, please.”

Scott’s thighs shake; his knees feel weak. He squeezes his own achingly hard cock through his jeans and imagines Mitch thrusting down against a soft pillow. One that gives him almost no resistance, so he really has to work for it. Scott can practically smell the musky scent of sex in the air. He imagines the wet spot of precome staining the pillowcase. He imagines Mitch’s thighs so tense with the effort of holding back. He imagines the firm muscles in Mitch’s ass tightening each time he rocks forward.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “You can come for me now, babygirl. Use the toy. Fuck yourself with it. Like I would fuck you.”

He listens to the soft, throaty noises Mitch makes as he manipulates the toy, the muffled rustling of fabric as he thrusts against the pillow. Soon enough, Mitch breath catches. He sucks in a loud gasp that makes Scott’s cock throb.

Mitch cries out urgently as he comes, and Scott aches with the need to touch himself, to follow him to orgasm. Not here, though, not clinging to a bathroom sink with his family down the hall. He squeezes his cock and forces his breaths slow and steady in an effort to pull himself back from the edge of desperation. He wants to wait until he’s in bed too, where he has room to spread out and take his time.

As Mitch’s breathing also evens out, he whispers, “Thank you for letting me come.”

“I just wish I could’ve been there,” Scott replies.

“Thank you for your present, too,” Mitch says.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“You know I love anything sparkly.”

“I do know you. You should take it out to sleep, though,” Scott tells him.

Mitch moans. “I don’t wanna move, daddy. You’ve kept me on edge all day.”

Scott bites his lower lip. He wants so badly to take his dick out and jerk off right here. “Can I call you later?” he asks. “After the kids go to bed?”

“I’ll wait up for you,” Mitch replies. Scott can hear the smile in Mitch’s voice and he mirrors it automatically.

“Merry Christmas, Mitchy. I love you.”

They say a quick goodbye and Scott has calmed down just enough to join his sisters and the kids for the end of the movie. He settles in on the couch and waves away Lauren’s murmured question about who he’d been talking to.

His phone vibrates in his hand before he can even slide it into his pocket. **I miss you so much** , Mitch writes.

**one more night before I can hold you again**

**Can’t wait. My ass feels so empty without you, daddy.**

Scott groans. He supposes this is payback. He’s not sure he deserves to be tortured, though. At least Mitch has had an orgasm tonight. He glances over at his sisters and holds his phone close to his chest, tapping furiously.

**if u don’t stop, the only thing that ass will be getting is a spanking.**

There’s no response and Scott sighs with relief. Until he gets another notification a few moments later, this time from Instagram. Mitch has posted a silent clip of himself blowing a kiss to the camera. Scott watches it loop several times, caught in a daze at the sight of Mitch’s soft eyes, his soft smile, his soft kiss. Everything about him is soft and sated, and Scott honestly thinks he could stare at Mitch for the rest of his life and be happy about it. The clip is all the more beautiful because Scott knows that Mitch is naked, and he knows Mitch is probably still a mess, too languid to get out of bed and clean himself up yet. He knows Mitch is still wearing the plug.

The caption simply reads _Merry Christmas!!!_ and Scott quickly taps the little heart icon. He’s counting down the seconds until he can see Mitch again.

 

_fin_


End file.
